


ravenous

by shxme



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Romance, a lil smut, basically a super quick flash fic, blood mentions, consensual pain, introspective shit, kayns a little introspective, quick and aching, sort of angsty, they're angrily in love, violence mentions but no big violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme
Summary: Neither of them want what can be given, they only want what they can take.(this is not kind)
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote to vent but i thought it was kinda different and slightly more polished than my other rhaayn snippets so i decided to post it as a separate fic. :p its kinda different from the rhaayn i usually write. as i said i wanted to write something ugly.

Something is raw and painful. Bitter, blackened hurt rattles through Kayn’s chest. It’s festered for years, finally rotted inside. He spits—wet—on the ground, ears ringing.

_How’d this happen?_

Thousands of years between them. An entire ocean, two lifetimes connecting in—maybe—the worst way. When Kayn reaches the bottom line there is no one else. The entire town has become a battlefield.

There is only him and Rhaast. Broad shouldered and bleeding. He sees the darkin claw himself out of the rubble. A once-home collapsed and burning. The town has been levelled in its entirety. 

_“Get up. You have to get up!”_ Rhaast would surely tell him that if he was still living in the back of his mind. Kayn stares at the ground below him. Something hurts. He climbs to his feet, supporting himself with a broken beam of wood. His sword is bent in two underneath a collapsed roof and there’s no hope of pulling it out. 

Across the broken road, Rhaast hefts his scythe. _Kayn’s_ scythe, once. He stumbles towards him, drunk off violence. Shieda finds the dagger tucked in his belt. It will be useless. 

Something has withered. Kayn finds it hard to explain. Maybe when you take a child and rip everything away he becomes someone else. He’s never been enamored with kindness. Has always been more in love with sharp edges and the promise of power than anyone else. 

Maybe that’s why Rhaast—

He lowers the dagger, licks blood off his lips. If he’s a deadly shadow then Rhaast is the sun. Scorching fire from the hottest Shuriman deserts. Everything that Kayn could ever want.

Some nights he can still hear Rhaast whispering sweet words in his head and Kayn doesn’t need that anymore. 

Addiction has fallen upon them like an illness. Cause couples fight in different ways but over the course of almost two years blood and brokenness has become their love language. Shieda already knew that he wasn’t the most virtuous, but Rhaast brings out the worst in him. 

And he’s fine with it. 

The darkin reaches him and Kayn recognizes the blow that is coming. He falls backwards, chest bright with pain when Rhaast kicks him into the wreckage. It _hurts._ Every nerve sparks and tingles. Bruising will be dark on his back.

Oh he _loves_ him. Kayn’s accepted that long ago, but moments like this is where it rips through him the sharpest. Who could be more breathtaking in battle? A monster that could swallow him whole. Kayn always feels the most alive like this. When the entire world is raw.

Rhaast had once promised him everything. Late at night he’d burrow into his brain and talk about all the power he could offer, a place among kings, a hundred empire secrets. 

Kayn’s decided that they’re perfect for each other. He stares up at Rhaast, fangs gnashing and merciless, fire painting his body. They’re _perfect_ for each other because both of them are the same. 

Neither of them want what can be given, they only want what they can take. 

_That’s it._

You can find a child that’s starving and you can give him a home to belong in. Can give him love and affection and the whole world. But if you find a child like Shieda who’s rotted on the inside into something empty and bottomless then eventually belonging won’t be enough. And love won’t be enough. And the world is not enough.

That’s why their romance is trading blows and bites and Kayn’s ugly tears carving tracks through the dirt on his cheeks. Tenderness isn’t sweet words anymore, it’s purple bruises on sore skin.

 _Wouldn’t have it any other way,_ he acknowledges painfully to himself. He’s outgrown kindliness. Rhaast’s helped. Although their old affections might have been sweeter there is no going back. 

_“There is no going back,”_ he can imagine the darkin echoing. No more reminiscing. Only forward. On and on until the world burns and they’ve broken each other and devoured whatever’s left. Rhaast’s savage sunlight and Shieda’s mouldering shadow, empty on the inside except for what can’t be stolen.

Bitter, biting—sharp claws raking, flimsy iron burying itself in Rhaast’s side—broken bones, heady breath. It feels like sex. It feels like he’s dismantled and destroyed by rage-stained romance. Claws digging themselves into his waist—Rhaast’s already sinking deeper, spreads him too wide. And Kayn smells smoke and tastes iron—is more alive splayed out on rubble like a deadman than he’s ever been before. 

He knows Rhaast feels the same. They aren’t connected anymore like that but he _knows_ because Kayn’s spent enough time fighting and fucking to understand the subtle changes in his breath. That moment when he pushes his hand flat against the center of Kayn’s chest—he’s thriving, mouth full of nothing but sharp greed. The heat in his stare is endless. Shieda might just die beneath it. His claws are the weight of the world.

Hiss, spit, howl. Rhaast’s fangs drive into his shoulder and Kayn forces his fingers against the wound in his side. Blow for blow. _This is the trade._ Soft motions replaced by the rush of adrenaline that comes with stuttering, tortured inhales. 

_He loves him._ Rhaast _loves_ him. That’s all Kayn can think, words pounding past his growing headache. He’s fallen apart. They both have. Rhaast fell apart such a long time ago and Shieda has spoiled since birth so somehow they’re perfect for each other. Kayn doesn’t quite understand how. They’re the _same_. They take and take from the other until they’re both bleeding. 

Rhaast used to offer temptation and secrets. Now he and Shieda have traded their gentlest touches for a life that grips harder than anything else.

The sky is dark and cloudless. Kayn stares up at it, shoulder dripping red, eyes unfocused. Fire still flickers along the edges of his vision.

_How did this happen?_

Their affection has fallen into something rougher. His entire body hurts, fucked raw and aching like an open wound. Limp and perfect, Kayn finds the passion that Rhaast has left him. A parting gift before their next battle. It’s dead in his heart—rotten in his lungs—and Shieda will never let it go. 

The feeling of love while in pieces. 

**Author's Note:**

> :-0 there u go super short sry
> 
> kudos, comments, etc are super appreciated. thanks so much for your support.


End file.
